SPR: Halfshot collection!
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Collection of half-written one shots concerning the characters of Ghost Hunt. Always incomplete, as these are half-written one shots, meant for inspiration or even just to be scoffed at. Enjoy!
1. Brothers prompt

**_14AmyChan: okay, so I've seen one shot collections, but never half-shots. Most likely because the idea is ridiculous, but whatever. I don't own Ghost Hunt. Oh, and most of whatever goes in this collection has been sitting in my memory for a while, never moving forward with no ideas to keep it going. Hope you enjoy. *^_^*_**

Oliver Davis was a man of few words. Not that he did not know how to speak. On the contrary, he was a very skilled debater and could wrap an audience around his finger with an adequate amount of well-chosen dialogue. Rather, he chose not to grace his words upon people who would not have the appropriate brain capacity to understand him or the proper frame of mind to *want* to understand him. In many cases, the situation was the former.

After all, not many people can keep up with a prodigy of any category. Musical prodigies would pass their mentors up in only a few years, much to the latter's befuddlement. Prodigies of the sports fields would have an endurance only comprehended by a select few. As such, an intellectual prodigy such as himself had a reverence for knowledge and respect for hard-earned and well-documented experiences that seemed to be misunderstood by all who surrounded him.

"Put down your books, Noll!" his twin brother would call. Noll would roll his eyes. "Play with me!"

Due to reasons stated in the first paragraph, Oliver would not respond with words. The latter of the two situations, not the former. Rather, he would flip a page of a book and continue to read, to absorb information already revealed by researchers, scientists past. By the age of nine, the boy had decided to discover something new. To earn and document his own findings.

Eventually, his brother had begun to accept what his twin was and assist in the goals of his life. Eugene often teased the intellectual, though, often dubbing him the "idiot scientist". It was one of the many things that the scientifically-inclined boy had learned to accept should he want his brother's assistance. After all, having a person that understood his goals and methods was a blessing not to be wasted.

_**14AmyChan: okay, use this as a prompt, build upon it, I don't mind either way. But if you do, then please let me know. I Anna see what you guys come up with because this kind of stumped me. *^_^***_


	2. CH 52 cut

**_14AmyChan: Okay, so if you've been reading SPR: Is This Normal, then you should know that it took me forever to write the 52nd chapter_**

**_Mai: There's a reason for that!_**

**_Naru: She was attempting to tackle the next series of events through two routes of action, and then was planning on picking the one that best worked for the story._**

**_14AmyChan: This was the second version of CH 52, and it was actually written more for the "script" that I had written out, but it kind of flopped on me. XD_**

**_Naru: So, this will remain unfinished, yet published for anyone who wishes to read how AmyChan writes her stories_**

**_Mai: 14AmyChan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!_**

**_14AmyChan: Enjoy~! *^_^*_**

Everything was done with this case. The payment—the complicated action of Mrs. Murray insisting on paying the team in full for their trouble and then Luella secretly returning half of the payment to get even—had been transacted. The orphanage—now safe of any evil auras or threatening moods—was alive with children once more. The team—having gotten their first good sleep in weeks—was now packing for the return trip to Japan.

And herein lay the problem for Mai. As she had not done much _un_packing, there was not much _re_packing for her to do. This left her with ample time and one mission:

To talk to Naru.

Right, piece of cake.

Right?

Wrong.

And those chain of events led Mai here, in front of the door to Naru's hotel room, where she had been standing for the past ten minutes. Given that no one could have stayed in the orphanage during the case for the danger it presented to all of them, the Davises had rented a hotel room for each member of the Japanese SPR group and for all of the children from the orphanage for the duration of the case. It had eventually coming out to the Davises blocking out the fourteenth floor of the poor hotel.

The Davises. Martin, Luella, and Oliver Davis. If memory still served Mai well, then Naru was going to go back home with his parents. While a grown man and technically able to do what he wished, Mai doubted he would return to Japan with the team if his parents wanted to keep an eye on him. It was more for their sake than for his, being that they could ensure his safety far more easily in the same house than if he were across an ocean. The loss of Gene had impacted them all, so keeping together was a logical move for the family. And something Oliver would probably do for his parents.

Even if that meant leaving the Japanese SPR team and herself behind once more. This being the case, a few questions arose in Mai's head.

If Naru was just going to leave, was it even worth it to talk over how they felt or what had happened between them on the Astral Plane?

Since Naru was leaving, was the SPR branch in Japan going to become a part of BSPR, or was that not going to happen, the office close, and herself have to find a new job?

Would she ever see Naru again? Would any of them?

Mai took a deep breath. There were a few ways to answer these questions. One required patience, which she had an abundance of, evidently. This was waiting for the answers to actually play out in her life and see what happened. The other was comprised of courage. This was the more difficult of the options: actually asking Naru and talking to him. The first option would have had her in pain for the duration of her wait; the second required her to get the ball going and actually knock on the door and have the conversation, giving herself no more than two hours' pain tops. Of course, that did not include emotional pain after the conversation…

Mai finally knocked on the door, her somewhat cowardly heart half-hoping he was not in.

"The door is open," his cool voice slipped past the door which was, as he stated, ajar. Mai looked down and noticed that he had stuck a wedge in the doorframe, most likely in event that someone had needed to speak with him.

_He's __always__ prepared, isn't he?_ Mai mused as she pushed passed the door. Allowing the door to return to rest upon the wedge again behind her, the first thing that greeted Mai's sight was Naru folding a shirt and placing it inside his suitcase. He was packing.

"Hey, Naru?" Mai asked. She got a grunt in reply, which gave her no time to think about which question she was going to ask first. Should she ask about them? Or him? What had happened on the Astral Plane? Or what he was going to do now?

Best to deal with the present/future first.

"What are you going to do now?" she inquired, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. She held her breath as he neatly folded some slacks and placed them in his bag.

"Now?" Naru drawled, as though he were debating whether or not to answer her. He chose the oh-so-popular smart-aleck Naru way. "I'm packing for the flight now. And then I will obviously be getting on said flight."

"I meant when you get to the airport, dummy," Mai seethed, not amused with his antics. She felt a touch of amusement coming off of his thoughts—which were hazier to her now as opposed to before. She could not read his thoughts verbatim anymore. Good. "Which flight are you taking?"

Naru left his suitcase for a moment and disappeared into the bathroom. He reemerged not a moment later with his toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant. He packed these items into a small pouch in his suitcase before answering her.

"Is your remaining brain cell still functioning?" Naru teased, his face passive, but another small amount of amusement coming off of him, as well as another emotion she could not define. Mai did not appreciate him trying to derail the conversation, something he is actually quite good at doing without other people noticing.

She, however, was paying very much attention to this conversation.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it, Naru," Mai frowned, frustrated. "Just answer the question!"

"I will be on the same flight as you," he said cryptically. Mai thought about this for a moment. She, obviously, wanted to go back to Japan, if for nothing else than to see her parents' graves, to eat Japanese food again, and to be back in her own bed. But what if Naru was hinting that she was coming to England with him? For what purpose? Would she go to England to have her powers explored further, and would she even get a say in it?

"Sooo…which flight is that?" the brunette girl asked hesitantly, knowing full well that she might be sounding like an idiot to Naru right now, but the need to know outweighing the foolishness she felt.

"I feel I do not have to explain my answer," Naru said as he walked around the bed his suitcase rested on. He opened up the drawer on the dresser next to said bed and pulled out some half-moon glasses. Perhaps they were reading glasses…?

"Tough, explain it anyways," Mai challenged, planting her feet firmly into this conversation as well as in real life. She crossed her arms in front of her, physically stating that she would not leave until she had the answers she came for.

"Mai, which flight do you _intend_ on taking?" the raven haired man inquired, not sparing her a glance. Mai blinked at the question. Naru was talking cryptically, as though he were avoiding something, now that she thought about it. She tried to pick up any sort of emotion from him, but right now there was only that one emotion that she could not quite put a name to…

"I _intend_ on going to my home, Naru," she answered, emphasizing _intend_ greatly. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she wondered. Japan was her home. Had been for the longest time. However, if she were truly being honest, her home was where her family was. Her parents she always took with her, in the forms of pictures in her wallet and the key in her pocket. Nowadays, she felt most at home when she was with SPR. So, technically, she was already home, and would continue to be home on the plane and on the way to Japan.

As long as she was with her family.

"There is your answer," Naru said, having placed his glasses in the pocket of his shirt. He looked around the room, scanning for anything that might have been forgotten. Yet, as usual, he had not forgotten a thing. He began to zip his suitcase swiftly.

"So, you're going to your home?" Mai asked, confused. She just wanted a straight answer. Was he going to Japan, with her and the rest of SPR, or to England, with his parents to the place he had grown up and spent his childhood and many of his teenage years? Naru stopped packing, but did not turn to face her. Mai could feel a small burst of nervousness from him before he spoke again, though as soon as it appeared, the feeling was gone. Gone or repressed. Mai was unsure if it had even been there at all with how quickly it had flown through her.

"Mai, I am not a man of many words or sentiments, I trust you know that."

"I know," she replied easily. Naru was not one to say how he felt or what he thought. It seemed as though he did not care for others to know what was truly on his mind. Rather, he typically used his actions and relied on the brainpower of those around him to communicate what was going on in his head. Except for now, for some reason. He seemed to be speaking more than usual, and hinting that he _really_ wanted her to understand what was going on through his head. But what could that be?

"I do not toss my words carelessly."

"I know," she repeated. If anything, he and Lin seemed to live by the rule of the less said the smarter you are. She briefly wondered in a world like that what her IQ would be. She was amused for a moment, her mind slightly distracted from Naru's puzzling state.

"I am going home, yet I am already there," Naru finished cryptically. Mai came back to the conversation from her mild distraction and instantly wanted to pull her hair out. She thought Naru knew she was rubbish at riddles! If he wanted her to understand what he was trying to tell her, then why not just say it outright?

_Because he's infuriating Naru, that's why_, Mai seethed in her mind. However, rather than say that out loud, she complained in a different way.

"Naru, you're being too cryptic! I don't get it! Can't you just say what you mean? Cause I'm lost," she asked. Naru had never been one for riddles before. That was typically Gene's department, and only for cases…

_Brothers…_ she thought, frowning slightly at the traits they _chose_ to share. _They're both jerks…_

"You would be. Your brain cell can only handle so much at one time," Naru stated as he shook his head. He turned to look at her just in time to see her face to turn insanely red with frustration.

"I said something earlier about being a jerk, don't you remember?" Mai asked through gritted teeth. It was like Naru was _trying_ to rile her up every chance he got.

"My memory is not the one in need of testing," he said easily. Though his face was stoic and his tone monotone, she just _knew_ Naru was trying to keep her riled up.

And blast it all, it was working!

"What, so mine is?" she accused. Naru gave a brief nod of his head.

"Clearly."

"Why you—" Mai began her threat while stomping toward her boss. If he did not lay off the insults, then she would probably be sued for manslaughter. But if it was premeditated, it was murder…

"I'm going home. I'm already home. And I'm taking the plane you're taking to my home. Prove to me that you're smart enough to figure that out," Naru ordered, never taking his eyes off of Mai's. Those blue orbs were crisp, yet somehow warm. Icy, yet somehow gentle. Demanding and inquiring all at once. And there was that unnamed feeling coming off of him again.

Those eyes and that newfound wave of that strong yet nameless emotion caught Mai off guard for a moment, and made her think about Oliver's words. If you could _go home_ and already _be home_, then that meant your home was moving alongside you. And the only thing that resembled a home and would move while he did would be people. It would make sense for _his parents _to be his home, but he had not specified that he would be taking the plane with his parents. He had specified that he would be taking the plane with…

Her.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

She was his home? Perhaps she was assuming too much… But… She kind of wanted it to be true. But that assumption would mean that he would return to Japan, and not to England with his parents, who had wanted their son to go with them to England.

Oliver watched as the cogs worked in Mai's head. He was tired of the knowledge that Mai did not love him. He wanted to believe that Gene was correct in shouting his parting words.

"_Noll and Mai! Get together already and make me a proud uncle! If you don't, I'm sending an accomplice to bother you until you do!"_

Such a blunt way to say things… Still, over the events that had transpired over the case, Oliver had begun to allow himself to _want _to think that Mai would love him. As such, this was his way of finding out if there was any merit to Gene's belief that Mai did indeed love the more stoic of the twins. And if she openly said she was not interested, then…

Then…

The great Oliver Davis had not thought that far yet. One of the reasons he was stalling for time in giving Mai riddles. He knew she was rubbish at them at first, but would get it eventually. It usually took a while, but she had a knack for eventually figuring them out, if not by brainpower then by luck or chance.

For now, he could only wait, and brace himself for the oncoming rejection.

"What about your parents?" Mai finally asked, taking a different route. His parents were _obviously_ going to England. How was he going to get them to be all right with him going back to Japan while they remained in England?

"What about my parents?" Naru returned. He wondered if it was Mai who was stalling now. He took a seat on the edge of the hotel bed, making himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one Naru could be in such a situation. A portion of his brain whispered that this could be Mai looking for a way to reject him gently. Naru tried to push it away with little success.

"W-well, the rest of the team told me that they wanted you to stay close to them," Mai explained hurriedly. She tore her gaze from Naru, feeling as though she had done something wrong by hearing such a thing. "So—"

"You assumed that meant I would return to England with them," Naru finished, having easily connected the dots. Mai nodded furiously, her brown hair somehow becoming a slight mess on the top of her head. The distraction Mai's hair caused for Naru amused him slightly, getting his mind a little bit off of the issue of Mai's oncoming rejection. However, the instant his amused state crossed his mind, Mai turned to glare at him.

Naru half-wanted to chuckle at Mai's pitiable attempt. Instead, he answered her unasked query, hoping to get rid of any possible way for her to use an excuse to reject him.

"Has it ever occurred to you that my parents are, in fact, mobile and would enjoy traveling to Japan every once in a while?" Naru proposed. Mai's eyes widened as she took that information in.

"So, you're not going to England… your parents are…"

"Coming to Japan, yes," Naru finished her statement. A small amount of silence passed before Mai allowed herself to smile. She released the breath she had been holding in the form of a laugh. It was a second before her brow furrowed in worry.

"But… what about your father? He doesn't speak Japanese," Mai wondered aloud.

"He started learning the day the case started," Naru informed her. "He's learned the basic formalities quickly enough for the past three weeks and has become more curious about the Japanese SPR team as a whole."

"I see," Mai smiled, feeling relieved. Naru and his parents would be returning to Japan with the rest of the team. Her home would not be split apart. She chuckled lightly. "I'm glad."

"Why is that?" Naru asked. He was actually interested in her answer to the question. Was it because she did not have to look for a new job? Would she have actually been sad or relieved to see him go?

"I didn't want you to leave," Mai admitted, her face red. Before Naru could say a word, she held up a finger in front of her, silently asking him not to say anything. "And before you start, I know that's selfish, but I really didn't want you to go. Didn't want you to leave the first time either, but…"

"I had to bury Gene," Naru stated firmly. Mai nodded.

"I know that, which is what makes me even more selfish. You have a duty to your family, your title, and pretty much who you've grown to be your entire life, and here I was just trying to keep you to myself," Mai laughed, though it sounded more hollow this time. "I can't believe I'm ending up saying this again…"

"Again…?" Naru prompted. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say, and while part of him wanted to hear it, another—stronger—part of him wanted to test the authenticity of the statement. However, he may have said something a touch too soon, as Mai's eyes flashed defensively before him.

"Yes, Naru, _again_," Mai huffed. "I still love you, you idiot scientist."

Suddenly, Naru did not want to hear the rest of what Mai had to say. What was he thinking? That Mai would love him? That she would say she only loved Gene as a brother? What if it was worse? What if she had held onto the delusion that she loved him for so long that she could not tell the difference?

"Mai," his voice came out stern, telling her to say no more, that he did not want to hear it. As usual, the girl refused to be told what to do. A trait that he inadvertently loved about her was being used against him. Curses.

"And don't you even dare try to tell me how I feel," she argued heatedly before he could get another word in. As if on fire, she continued in a heated tone. "If it were Gene, would I have been so frightened when I woke up in the hospital and thought you were gone?"

Naru could feel a flash of how terrified the girl had been, an echo of remembrance.

"Or how about how I was standing outside the door for fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to say goodbye without crying or what to say when I came in here?" she pushed on. Naru had known that it had been her outside his door, and had felt her turmoil at a distance. He had left her alone to sort through it herself, as he could not have done it for her, though he had not known the reason for her hesitance.

"Naru, I fell for you. _All_ of you. Not just the smiles that are so hard to earn from you, because believe me, when you smile, it's because it was _earned_. I think I've only seen you smile once or twice, and both of those were _hard_ to get," the girl stated. "Not just for the way you always come and save me, not just for the way you're always concerned and always care. While those are also parts I fell in love with you for, I also fell in love with that 'bad' personality of yours, too."

Mai had used air quotes around the word 'bad', indicating that she did not believe he was as terrible as he thought he was. She smiled at him.

"You ask for tea more than twenty times a day. While that may bug me sometimes, I've actually come to like it. It gives me a stupid little thing to do so I can decompress for a few minutes. I like how we argue over the fact that you don't show you have any manners, though after meeting your mother, I know for a fact you have them. And even when no one else would, you believed in me and my abilities, even before you had absolute proof they were even there. And _that_ goes against everything a scientist is," Mai continued.

"You may see yourself as having a bad personality, and while I agree that you're a difficult person to deal with, that doesn't make you unlovable," Mai confided, her face beet red but a little smile on her face. "I know because I fell in love with you. 'Bad' personality and all."

**_14AmyChan: aaand this is where I got stuck. XD_**

**_Naru: hm._**

**_Mai: Well, we hope you enjoyed this peek inside AmyChan's brain!_**

**_14AmyChan: Please read and review~! *^_^*_**


End file.
